


Aftermath

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taako has an interesting walk home.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross and please don't @ me 
> 
> (was this inspired by a certain series? i'll never tell)

“So you were _serious_? Fuckin’ _really_?”

“I’m sorry, are you still here?” Brad pushes his glasses up his nose and smooths a strand of hair back behind his ear, getting rid of the last few indications that he’s been up to anything other than paperwork for the last half-hour or so. “Our time is up, and I have other people I need to speak to today.”

“Fuck you,” Taako hisses, pulling his panties back on and wincing as he feels a dribble of cum leak out of his ass. “This is _disgusting_ , you’re _disgusting_ -”

Brad says nothing, doesn’t even look up from the spreadsheet on his desk as he waves a hand dismissively towards the door. Taako prickles at the indignity of trying to wriggle back into his jeggings without getting orc cum all over them. He shoots one last unseen glare at Brad before yanking open the door to his office, stepping through, and slamming it shut. He gets a few dirty looks, but doesn’t stop to pay attention to any of them. His dorm is on the other side of the moon because of course it fucking is, why wouldn’t it be, why wouldn’t he live as far as fucking possible from Brad fucking Bradson’s office. Why wouldn’t every single thing in his life go horribly wrong. 

The feeling of fullness, of being _used_ was hot when Brad was cumming in him, biting down on his shoulder so hard it’d broken skin, but now it’s uncomfortable and gross as sticky orc cum leaks slowly out of him, getting his (cute, pink, lacy) panties wet and disgusting. They’re probably unsalvageable at this point, which _blows_ because Taako really did like them. 

And _obviously_ he could have cleaned up everything with a quick Prestidigitation but Brad had said- had _whispered_ in his ear, hot breath making it twitch as he had stroked Taako slowly and firmly- to leave it, to stay like this at least until he got home. And nothing is stopping him from ducking into the cafeteria dome and hiding in the bathroom as he cleans up the mess but there’s some deep, disgusting part of him that wants to do as Brad says, just for the sake of not disobeying Brad.

That same deep, disgusting part is also probably what’s making him hard again as he walks painfully slowly across the Bureau campus, trying desperately to keep the evidence of Brad’s orgasm from making an even bigger mess than it already has.

He’s so close to his dorm, just a few blocks away, when he feels a glob of lukewarm cum starting to roll down his inner thigh. Taako curses under his breath as he feels it come into contact with his leggings and _ugh_. This isn’t the worst thing he’s ever found hot, but it’s damn close. When he finally gets to his room, he’s slamming his door, stripping off his jeggings and underwear but before he can head for the bathroom to take a scalding hot, thirty-minute shower, he catches sight of his reflection in the mirror. His hair is a mess, he’s flushed, bruised, and achingly hard. There’s slick cum running down his leg, unimpeded by fabric, and he looks like such a fucking mess.

Fuck, but the aftermath of his appointments with Brad is hot.

Placing a hand on the mirror, he wraps his other hand around his cock and starts to stroke at a slow pace. He’s close already, which is the most embarrassing fucking thing on the planet, and when he moves his hand from the mirror to between his legs, he's not proud of the noise he makes. He slips two fingers in easily, still stretched out from riding Brad’s cock, and the cum inside of him is still warm and wet and the noise it makes shouldn’t be hot but it _is_. He finds his prostate with a whine and strokes himself faster. 

“Disgusting,” he gasps at his reflection, as if it’ll have a response to that. Then Taako is coming against the mirror, spurts of cum running down the glass as he catches his breath, glaring at himself. He's flushed red from the tips of his ears down beneath the blouse he didn't bother stripping off, eyes hazy and cock softening between his thighs as more of Brad’s cum drips down his legs.

Finally he casts Prestidigitation, cleaning himself and the mirror, and stumbles towards the shower. There's no water hot enough to strip away the building feeling of shame in his gut, no soap fragrant enough to mask the desperation and _hunger_ he still feels, but he'll be damned if he's not going to try.


End file.
